


Mío

by Sandra_Hernandez



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M, Platonic Romance, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Hernandez/pseuds/Sandra_Hernandez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La razón por la que Watson no pudo pegar ojo aquella noche en el patio de la prisión...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mío

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/144713) by Johnnydspiratequeen. 



Según su reloj, era la 1:15 de la mañana cuando Watson sintió el peso de Holmes sobre su hombro, y exactamente la 1:17 cuando los ligeros ronquidos de su compañero llegaron a sus oídos. Suspiró y pensó en quitárselo de encima, pero descubrió que aquella calidez que ahuyentaba la fría humedad del patio de la prisión le resultaba muy reconfortante; y pese a todos los problemas que el detective le había causado, Watson no tenía corazón para despertarle. Supuso que esa noche se quedaría sin dormir.

Sintió su cálida respiración en la espalda y reprimió un estremecimiento, ignorado bajo una conflictiva sensación de frío y calor a la vez, y sacó sus notas para distraerse. Las leyó a la tenue luz de las farolas y la luna. Meneó la cabeza al recordar todas las exasperantes aventuras en las que Holmes le había embarcado, y sus pensamientos se vieron irremediablemente atraídos hacia el percance del día anterior. Cerró los ojos al recordar lo cerca que había estado Holmes de acabar aplastado por el barco. Al ver cómo se le venía encima, se le helaron las entrañas y lo único que pensó fue que había llegado el fin de Sherlock Holmes. Así que cuando pasó de largo y lo vio incorporarse, su corazón saltó como nunca antes lo había hecho, y cuando la gigantesca polea se precipitó a toda velocidad hacia él, Watson ni siquiera lo pensó antes de lanzarse sobre Holmes para protegerlo. Ahora que pensaba en ello, se daba cuenta de que realmente había arriesgado su vida para salvarlo. Eso debía significar algo. Él era médico, estaba acostumbrado a salvar vidas, pero nunca había corrido riesgos personales con sus pacientes. También era, en cierto modo, un héroe de guerra, pero no recordaba ni una sola vez en que se hubiera lanzado entre el fuego enemigo para salvar a alguien. Y ahora lo había hecho como si nada. Por Dios, ¿tanto necesitaba a Holmes?

Lo miró y observó que la mano de su compañero descansaba junto a la suya. Tentativamente, la deslizó sobre la de Holmes con suavidad, procurando no despertarle. Casi al instante, se descubrió disfrutando de la sensación y se encontró acariciando la mano del detective con el pulgar. Esperaba que a esas alturas estuviera ya profundamente dormido, porque no habría tenido ni la más remota idea de cómo explicarle aquello.

Su reloj marcaba ya las 2:30. Él era uno de los pocos que aún estaban despiertos. Aquellos aún activos, aparte de él, eran un par de prostitutas charlando en un rincón y algunos hombres bastante fornidos, uno de los cuales había estado mirando en dirección a Holmes desde hacía ya un buen rato. Al reparar en ello, Watson había apartado su mano de la de Holmes, pero el hombre no parecía interesado en sus manos. Más bien parecía..., bueno..., comerse a Holmes con los ojos. Naturalmente; a Watson se le ocurrió que Holmes era probablemente del tipo que le gustaría a un sujeto como aquél: más pequeño que él, pero lo bastante duro como para ofrecer una buena resistencia antes de ser domado.

Una increíble sensación de desprecio hacia el hombre y de instinto protector hacia Holmes lo inundó y pareció irradiar desde su mismo ser. Deliberadamente, volvió a poner su mano sobre la de Holmes y dirigió al otro hombre una mirada tan fiera que habría hecho encogerse a un demonio. El tipo corpulento lo estudió durante un instante, como evaluándolo, antes de sonreír cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Ya veo que ése es tuyo —rezongó con voz chirriante como las ruedas de un carro sobre la grava. 

—Sí —repuso Watson sin pensar—. Es mío.

 

FIN


End file.
